The Internet provides a number of useful tools for individuals researching geographical locales in unfamiliar locations. For example, a user may be able to view various online listings or use a search engine to retrieve some information regarding population or housing demographics in a particular geographical area of interest. However, existing tools do not readily facilitate objective comparisons between different geographical locations.